In today's bathrooms and shower rooms, most people use a showerhead as shower equipment, and the showerhead is with a showerhead base set up at the wall to allow the user to hang the showerhead when taking a shower, so the user can use his/her hands to wash the body and enjoy the pleasure of the shower. Conventionally, the showerhead base has a conjugation base, one side of which is connected to the wall, and the other side recessedly forms a C-shaped engaging slot having an engaging arm on each side thereof to conjugate with the showerhead, so the showerhead can be hung on the wall. However, there is only a fixed angle for the showerhead to be hung on the wall, and the angle of water output from the showerhead cannot be adjusted. The user then has to adjust his/her own position to wash each portion of the body, which is inconvenient for the user. In addition, the engaging arms may not be strong enough to hold the showerhead, so the engaging arms may be broken or damaged when being used for a long period of time.